


Don't Stop

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: All characters are portrayed above the age of 18.Kanji and Naoto get busy in public.





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: Kanji Eats Naoto's Ass in a Bathroom Stall
> 
> This started as self-indulgence and then became a character study.

As Naoto’s pants and underwear were pulled down below her butt in one swoop, a blush rose to her cheeks that she couldn’t get rid of. What she couldn’t figure out is why Kanji had stopped where he had.

“Shouldn’t they be further do-Ah!” she started, but was cut off by her own yelp as she felt Kanji’s tongue press up against her asshole. Warm, but soft, his first lick left tender sensations, but the second was much rougher. His tongue seemed to grow a sort of rigidity to it, and the tip pressed right up against her, threatening to penetrate. She didn’t want him to stop. All she could manage to do was let out a pleased sigh, and lean against the wall in front of her. A toilet stall wasn’t exactly the most attractive place to be doing this, but they had worked each other up too much to stop now.

“Shouldn’t they be further down?” she repeated, managing to finish her question this time. Kanji didn’t answer her immediately, far too caught up in a third and fourth lick, his tongue spread wide against her.

“They’re stuck,” he told her, without elaborating. He was, it seemed, far too distracted by the task at hand. Laying her arm in front of herself for her to lean her head against, Naoto gave another sigh. Fair enough, she supposed. It’s not like she wanted him to have to stop, even if it was only for a couple of moments. She could feel the waist of her pants digging into her skin, just below her ass. It wasn’t a painful sensation – in fact, the slight annoyance of it probably added to her pleasure. It made no sense. Would she ever truly understand herself?

Kanji didn’t care much for understanding stuff, beyond the understanding that both he and Naoto wanted him exactly where he was. From the moment he’d first met Naoto, there was something about her that other people just couldn’t match up to. Guys, girls, whatever… it didn’t make a difference. People were just people. Naoto was _Naoto._ He did his best not to put her on a pedestal, but there was no hiding his desire to please her. On the flip side, he didn’t understand what she saw in him, but had come to terms with it. Ultimately, what she saw in him wasn’t for him to understand, so long as she didn’t stop. Please, don’t stop.

He ate her ass like a man starved, licks and kisses following up after one another in quick succession, giving her no time to recover in-between. Starved wasn’t too far from the truth. He had gone unable to eat her ass for far too long, even if it had only been half of the duration of eating dinner. More than anything, Naoto appreciated his enthusiasm. The beginnings of their friendship had been filled with a lot of silences, mostly fuelled by their self-doubt. Both unsure of their own image, unwilling to give in to desire, which sounded good on paper. In practise, it meant denying their true selves, and after the events of Adachi’s depraved goose chase, denying their true selves felt like a betrayal of character.

Oddly, Naoto felt more comfortable having her ass eaten than she did having her pussy eaten. She wasn’t sure if it was because Kanji seemed to enjoy himself more, or because of the simplicity of it. Even if she’d come to terms with herself, and her body, not having to deal with the emotional leftovers of what sat between her legs was a nice change. She suddenly hated the fact that she’d worn pants as tight as she had, because she wanted nothing more than the freedom to buck her legs. She could barely stand as it was. Kanji seemed to pick up on this pretty quickly, as his hand moved up to support her, pressing itself against the back of her thigh. It wasn’t much, but it gave her the support she needed to relax for a bit.

She knew for sure that her underwear was going to be ruined, sitting right underneath her dripping pussy the way that it was. The idea of ruining her panties seemed to get Kanji off, though, so maybe she’d make a show of it once they got back to her place. In truth, Kanji didn’t need to be told – he could practically smell her arousal, but that was just as hot to him.

As Naoto’s sighs and moans became more and more frequent, Kanji did his best to keep up. An arm found its way around her waist, holding her in place, as tongue and lips kept up their assault on her pucker. The penetration his tongue had been threatening earlier finally came to be, as he focused his tongue’s movements and pressed into her, causing the young detective to gasp. The way his tongue felt both slick and rigid at the same time, forcing its way into her, almost made Naoto lose her balance, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

“Kanji-kun…” she sighed, not having the energy to finish her sentence. She was close. Kanji didn’t need to be told, though. By now, he knew the signs. She would start to sweat, and her legs would twitch every now and again. It was cute, seeing her lose control the way that she did. As she desperately tried to part her legs, held too close together by the confines of her pants, Kanji moved his hand from underneath her, and instead slid it into her pants, underneath his chin.

As his fingers searched desperately for her clit, she pressed herself back against his face, huffing to herself. Only now, as she was about to come, did she remember where they were, and that she would need to keep things quiet. The need to stay quiet made the actual act of staying quiet harder for her. Her orgasm approached, and rose, and rose, and rose, until she finally hit the peak. Throwing her head back, she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, eyes widening alongside a muffed cry.

Kanji’s fingers had found her clit just in time, and he took to massaging the nub swiftly, digits dancing around in a circle, pressing and rubbing, circling and pushing. His tongue took up as much room as it could manage, trying to brush up against the inner walls of her ass, with limited success. That didn’t matter much to Naoto, who, regardless, was far too distracted by her orgasm. She felt suddenly aware of her own being. Every inch of her skin lit up and ached at once, like pins and needles tipped with orgasmic pleasure.

When she calmed down, Kanji’s tongue pulled back first. His fingers continued to slowly work her, only enough to help her through the remnants of her orgasm, before Kanji pulled those back, too. Naoto leaned against her own arm, trying to catch her breath, and leaning against Kanji for support. As he moved to his feet, he helped her to hers, wrapping an arm around her waist to help support her.

“Was that, uh…” he began, not really sure what he was trying to ask. Deep down, he needed positive reinforcement, but on the surface, he just seemed worried.

“That was wonderful, Kanji-kun,” Naoto told him, as she leaned up to press a kiss against his lips. He could feel how hot her skin was, even though they weren’t directly touching. As a blush rose to his own cheeks, he kissed her back, taking care to not use his tongue, but Naoto crossed that bridge a couple of moments later. Tasting herself was weird, but it wasn’t new. Pulling back from him, she steadied herself on her own feet, pulled up her pants, and then unlocked the door.

“They probably think we’ve left without paying,” she mused, shaking her head slowly. After a brief moment of silence, Kanji spoke up.

“…well, uh, if the damage is done, do you wanna stay in here a little longer?” he asked, prompting her to turn to look at him. The evident erection in his pants told her what he had in mind. They shouldn’t, she thought to herself. It was dangerous enough, being in here as long as they had. Fuck, that was hot. She didn’t answer him, but locked the cubicle again.


End file.
